1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of mobile communication and/or computing devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to the incorporation of bio-metric sensors/monitors in these devices.
2. Background Information
Advances in computer and telecommunication technology have led to wide spread adoption of mobile client devices, from the basic wireless telephones to function rich notebook sized computers that pack the power of a desktop computer. In between are web enabled wireless telephones, palmed sized personal digital assistants (PDA) and so forth. As a result, professionals are virtually always only a few clicks or buttons away from their home offices.
While these capabilities have increased the mobility of modern professionals, they also have contributed to longer work hours and increased stress for the professionals. However, as society in general becomes more health conscious, notwithstanding their busy work schedules, more and more professionals are allocating time to exercise or participate in physical activities. This trend has not gone unnoticed to the application developers, which as a result have become increasingly interested in incorporating bio-metric data in their applications.
Among the modern mobile client devices, unquestionably, wireless mobiles and palm sized PDAs have emerged as the two most popular mobile client devices for modern professionals. Thus, increasingly, artesian are interested in being able to collect bio-metric data using these devices.